inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fubuki Shirou page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fideo Ardena (Talk) 10:14, 17 April 2011 Warning Stop adding unnecessary categories to pages. This is a warning. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry... I don't know much of these stuff yet. I'm new to Wikia and Wikipedia. : Again, Sorry : Khoi98talk- Hey i know u... Hey! I know u...ur one of my frends in youtube! My account der is akirasakura531...anywayz...hi! from, Senpai-san click here 4 hi! akirasakura531...check it out! My Signature For copying and stuffs: Signature Version 1: Khoi98talk''- '' Code above will become like this: Khoi98talk- Signature Version 2: Khoi98talk''-'''YouTube'' Above code will become like this : Khoi98talk'-'YouTube' '''Signature Version 3:' Khoi98talk''-'''YouTube'' Code above will become: Khoi98talk'-'YouTube' '''Signature Full Complete (longest):' Khoi98talk''-'''YouTube'' Code Above will become: Khoi98talk'-'YouTube' Visit the blog as the same as here, people can re-edit this thing into rampage Re:Edit At Same Time LOL! :D Well it happens sometmes. Good luck in future editing. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 11:17 : Thank you :D : Khoi98 07:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Redirects Thanks, and you don't have to call me admin :P Just call me by my username :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i'm making one, i said thanks for reminding me :) Though i may not finish it all today, my goal current;y is to lessen the stub articles. Also i am not online during weekdays, if you see me comment on a blog, that is me on my mobile. So, ask User:Mizuki Raimon if i can't finish it today. Also what did you mean lazy like a boss to sign? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you have an opera application on your cellphone? That's what i use. Nice signature :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) re:The Name Yes, I think it should be changed from Nelly Raimon to Nelly Evans, BUT dub has not yet aired GO (and I doubt it would) so to stay on the safe side, I suggest to ''not change her dub name. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Subtittle in videos Hi, this AdventureWriter28, i did not have time to log-in, but can i ask? Since you have a youtube account, how were you able to add subtitles on video's? Leave the message on my talk page. 07:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Directory Sorry! There is unfortunately no scans for this book! I have the book myself, and it seems pretty impossible to actually scan the book properly!! Uh, if you search on goggle "Inazuma Eleven Players Directory" and click the 4th link, it should take you to Splash pmsfirm forums, where they post just a few photos of the book [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I'm glad I could help [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Subtitles Actually, i forgot to log-in during that time, though thanks for replying! I needed it in one of our projects. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Well........you're right.....though what color should be replaced....? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to say that you also have to ask the opinions of other users before i change it. If you can ask some other users that have the same opinions as your's then i'd gladly change it. This is a community, you need the opinions of other users too. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He-ey Khoi98! Yeah I think that the purple color should be replaced with... LIME GREEN!! I think it matches better with the blue. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Khoi98, I also think that the color should be replaced with LimeGreen. Thanks for taking me on count I hope these helps. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 13:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Out of the two choices, I think that the black text color should be replaced with LimeGreen. Although if I were free to include my own opinion, I'd say White, although LimeGreen's okay too. ►Treite, 05:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Community Disscussion: Template: Team Agree. New version is better for me too. Solomon585858, 18:24 15.09.2011 Thanks for doing that, im a bit bust the past few days... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Active, or not! Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Arigato! You're the first one to reply XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:WOW I have seen the episode 21 ;) Here is the link of the episode : http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/0-jJnsYGV2c/ Sorry, the quality is very bad xD Torch92 14:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The thing is... I've just watch till ep 11... Thanks anyway!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:What's on I was actually planning to tell people tomorrow, but since you asked, I'll just tell now ^^;;; *sweats* AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Relationships Well....i've been seeing the relationships headlines in other wikis too, though first ask the other users again for their confirmation.--♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the idea!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It sounds good to me, so I agree.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 13:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Khoi-san!! You're idea is great and amazing... and i agree so much! so, can we just start using this idea? KazemaruShuuya10 08:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 08:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this idea. ►Treite, 00:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Before i allow the relationships section, answer this 3 questions and if your answers are excellent, i'll approve. 1. Why do we need the relationships section and what is it's importance? 2. Would it be better to explain in a simpler way about the relationships in the personality section? 3. Give 5 succesful wikia sites that are known to have the relationship section. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Remarkable answer on both 3 questions, you emphasized each answer and have done excellent answers, you pass, I allow the relationships sections. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 23:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep you can start it/ --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but just my opinion, can the relationships section change to relatives sections? Because I think it is more suitable. Just asking, if not suitable, its okay, just my suggestions and I love the idea for this new section. *(^_^)* 07:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oooh... Yeah, you right... Now I understand after you told me about Fuyuka and Endou... Thank you for hearing my opinion. mia25_sha 08:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OK..... The... Spoiler Well, what EXACTLY was the spoiler? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 16:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:section Start with a section, don't start it with the template. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:SS4 Oh, SS4? He's one of the admins here on the wiki (sorry for the late reply) WOW HE GOT 200 DAYS?! I attempted that, but missed out a day XD Yeah also SS4 rarely comments on blogs, and also rarely chats too :/ Well, if you have anymore questions, feel free to leave it on my talk page~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Add the stub template. Re:REversing Pages We just have to renamed the pages with the japanese names... But it's a problem yes =/ Signature PLZ Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi~ It's ShikimiBlossomz15 from Youtube~ Thanks for telling me about the stuff! ^-^ So you are male? Anyway I have to ask you something: How can you change the picture for an article? Because since I'm here to help this wiki and I have a much better looking picture for an article (I know we're not allowed to use fanart) , I want to change the pic ^-^ UmeChan08 14:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Ume-Chan*